dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Man vs Little Mac
Description Nintendo's hard hitting boxers enter the ring of battle. Will the newcomer Spring Man prove his worth? Or will Little Mac prove why he's the champion. Pre-Fight Location: Empty Boxing Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight we have a match between two world famous boxers!!!!!!... Why is the only audience member Kirby? Kirby claps excitedly for the fight. Announcer: I'm sure more people will come. Anyways, in the left corner we have the newcomer Spring Man! And in the right corner we have the reigning champion, the bruiser from the Bronx, Little Mac!!! The "crowd" goes wild. Announcer: Anyways, Let's get ready to rumble!!! Both Spring Man and Little Mac stare at each other trying to figure out what they're plan is. Fight Announcer: HERE WE GO!!! Little Mac runs up to Spring Man attempting to go for quick jabs to the face. Spring Man dodges the attacks and goes in for an uppercut at Little Mac's stomach sending him flying into the air. Spring Man than uses his arms to grab Little Mac and slams him into the ground, then Spring Man brings him in closer for a strong right hook sending Little Mac into the ropes. Little Mac dazed by the attack had trouble getting up and Spring Man just laughs at Mac's struggle. Mac getting angry quickly runs to Spring Man dodging several long ranged attacks gets up close to Spring Man for a right hook that knocks Spring back. Mac then goes for a Jolt Haymacker slamming his opponent into the ring. Little Mac charges up a cross attack and as soon as Spring Man gets up he gets hit by his opponent's cross and is sent flying into the ropes. Spring Man bounces off the ropes and mac repeatedly sends Spring Man into the ropes to bounce off them again. Mac then uppercuts his opponent in the air and lets him land on the ground for he has won the first round. Announcer: Unbelievable! Mac turned the tides of the battle very quickly. But it's not over yet because the newcomer Spring Man isn't going down until his last breathe. Now it's time for round two!!! Both fighters stare at each other, not letting their guard down and when the bell rings both fighters clash fists with each other. Spring Man goes in for long ranged jabs while Mac avoids them attempting to get close to his opponent. Mac dodges and charges up a lunge attack and quickly dashes towards his opponent who quickly sidesteps away from the attack leaving Mac open for attack. Spring Man goes in for a body hook sending Mac backwards, then Spring Man punishes Mac by going in for long ranged hooks and even a long ranged uppercut sending Mac into the air only to be brought back to the ring by his opponent. Having his opponent pinned to the ground equips the Roaster arms to end the fight once and for all. Spring Man released Mac from his grip allowing Mac to get up. Spring Man threw several punches at his opponent but he dodged all the attacks. Mac realized that all of Spring Man's attacks are getting slower, which means it's time to unleashe his K.O Punch to end the fight. After dodging a left hook Mac ran towards Spring Man, with his right fist engulfed in flames. As Mac got in close to Spring Man he threw the K.O Punch, Spring Man panicked and quickly brought his right fist close to his face to try and block the attack. The punch ended up extending his arm back at least 20 feet in length, Spring Man used this to his advantage as he quickly redirected his fist towards Mac. Forcing his weight onto one side he threw the punch towards Mac's face. WIP Category:Slantheman Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Old vs New themed DBXs